This invention relates to a helmet of the type particularly useful for motorcyclists for providing a sensory effect to an observer. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a helmet having an inner rigid head protecting portion and an outer portion which can be rendered luminous and provide for a sound effect output.
In general, helmets for motorcyclists are made to provide protection for the head of the wearer. In addition, some helmets are also provided with means for attracting the attention on the part of those who look at the helmet as well as to provide an outer pleasing effect while at the same time providing suitable protection for the head of the wearer.
To these ends, the present invention consist in the provision of a helmet in which an inner portion is adapted to fit the head of the wearer and is formed from a hard impact resistant material, and an outer portion spaced from and connected with the inner portion to provide a free interspace between the inner portion and the outer portion, and sensory impression emitting means are positioned within the free interspace to provide sensory indicators ascertainable from the outside of the outer portion.
Additionally, the sensory impression emitting means provides a sensory effect to the observer. For this purpose, positioned within the interspace is a light emitting source which can include one or more lights and/or a tape player to provide a sound output. Positioned within the interspace is also a source of energy such as a battery to which the light sources and tape player are connected for energization thereof. Positioned on the outside of the outer portion of the helmet are one or more switches. A single three-way switch can be used to activate all of the light sources and tape player, or a plurality of switches can be used in which a single switch is used for each light source and a single switch is used for the tape player.
To provide the outer aspect which is desired, the outer portion of the helmet is provided with a base portion which is opaque so that the tape player, light sources, battery and interconnecting circuitry are not visible from the outer portion of the helmet.
The outer portion may be formed of transparent or translucent material in those portions which are not opaque to provide for the transmission or diffusion of light, as desired. In addition, certain figures or characters are provided on the outer portion which may be made opaque or transparent when the remaining portion is made translucent, or translucent when the remaining portion is made transparent to provide different visual effects with respect to the emitted light. Additionally, other openings to provide speakers openings or sound openings are provided in the outer portion to provide for the emission of sound from the tape player. The inner portion may also be provided with openings for the emission of sound from the tape player.
While it has been indicated that a tape player can be placed into the interspace in the helmet, it is equally possible to use a tape recorder because these types of instruments are substantially identical. Additionally, the light sources, tape player, and battery may be placed into a chamber which is formed in the interspace between the inner and outer portions of the helmet.
The different light emitting or exit openings may be made in the form of characters, numerals or any other suitable design. To enchance the amount of light which is emitted from the outer portion and the various parts thereof, the inside surface of the inner forged portion forming one of the side of the interspace may be coated with a reflecting surface to provide for light reflection.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a means of attraction and attention on the part of those viewing the helmet or the wearer of the helmet. More particularly, a feature of the invention is to provide for a means of attracting attention by the wearer of the helmet when traveling in the dark.
Another feature of the invention is the use of the helmet for the display of messages such as advertising material through the illuminated figures or characters as well as by means of sounds from the tape player.
The basic outer portion or shell is preferably formed from a strong-impact resistant material such as polycarbonate. The inner portion is formed of cushion-type material to provide an appropriate covering for the head of a motorcyclist. The outer portion in accordance with invention can be formed of a strong impact resistant translucent or transparent material. This material can occupy a major portion of the helmet or be formed in strips or bands to provide for ease of visibility.
In many instances, the lights on a motorcycle or equivalent are not readily visible to others in different types of vehicles. With the helmet according to the invention, the head of the wearer which is usually at the approximate eye level of the individual in another vehicle becomes readily visible to such individual. Flashing lights can be used which are contained within an interspace between the inner and outer portions of the helmet and, the outer portion with the transparent and/or translucent portions will render the lights or flashing lights contained within the interspace visible.
A further feature of the invention is that the energy source can be contained within the interspace, or a wire can be used to connect the lights to the motorcycle battery or an external battery pack which can be carried, for example, on the belt of the helmet wearer.
While the primary purpose of the lights is to direct attention to an observer for safety purposes, it will be evident that as an acilliary feature, the lights can be used to provide a pleasing effect to such observer.
Other objects, features and advantages as well as the nature of invention will be more readily understood from the detailed description of the invention which follows, taken in connection with the accompanying drawing which illustrates the presently preferred mode of carrying out the invention.